Shut Up And Sleep With Me
by skullycandy12
Summary: Itachi is willing to anything to make kakashi his. Even kidnaping and raping the the defenseless Jonin. Pairing Kakashi x Itachi,Sasuke x Kakashi, Tobi x Itachi x Kakashi x Sasuke. Basically a whole lot of x !
1. Mine

kakashi laid covered in blood ,as the man above let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. ''Kakashi do you know how beautiful you look with your body like this.'' ''Covered in blood an completely helpless.'' The man above kakashi said as he lick his bottom lip letting his crimson eye roam over the limp body in front of him. He had mange to lure kakashi out of konoha, deep in a forest where he strip him of weapons and clothes.

kakashi turn his head away in disgust.

Itachi sigh .''You know you could a least pretend to be happy to see me.'' Itachi said as pin kakashi hands above his head. Forcing him to look up. Kakashi mental sign, he knew from prier experience Itachi wouldn't let him go ,not until he got what he came for. Itachi lend his face in closer closing any gap they share.

''Let me go .'' kakashi hissed as he struggle to free his hand from from the Itachi grip.'' ''Now why would I want to (lends in closer to his face) let you got when I finally have you where I want you.''

Before kakashi had time to reacted itachi had loosen his grip on his hands and switch position so that Itachi back was lending against a tree and kakashi body was spread over his body like a broken rag doll.

kakashi scowled as he felt his captor hands run down his body .'' You are like a doll kakashi.'' (**pause) **_'' More precisely you are m__y doll''. ''Alway's allowing me to play with your body like this.''_Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing much less feeling. Itachi had strip him naked ,and pull him into his lap where the raven hair boy was content in molesting the defenceless Jonin.

''Your beautiful.''

''Wh-why a-re y-ou doing this.'' Kakashi mange to stutter out as he felt a hand crease his inner thigh. Itachi gave no response as he let his slip farther down the sliver hair waist.

''You are my toy,am I not allowed to play with you.''

''Hell no you horny bastard,let me go now Itachi.''

''No.''

''What do you mean no.''

Itachi signs. ''Kakashi I really don't like repeating myself so listen good because this is the last time say this.''

''You belong to me whether you submit to me willing or not kakashi-kun.''

kakashi eye widen in fear as he felt Itachi finger traces around his nipple as his other hand continued to crease his inner thigh. ''I own every inch of your body and I desire to taste ,would you be so cruel to deny me that pleasure.''

Wha-''. kakashi began but was cut of when a pair of of lips hungry covered his own. Itachi was determined to make what he said a reality whether kakashi was ready or not.

Itachi had broken away from their kiss reluctantly knowing that the other need to breath. Their was faint smirk across his face as he watch in amusement as his soon to be fuck toy desperately tried to wipe away his kiss off his lip with his arm.

''Ahhhhhhhhhh... I can't believe you kiss me.'' You (point's a finger at Itachi) rape my lips you pervert.''

''Takes one to know one.'' Itachi said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

''Hey am not a pervert like you who goes around molesting people,plus Make-out Tactics is a really good romance novel with very good explicit porn as a bonus.''

Itachi was now grinning from ear to ear, thought from the position he was in kakashi wasn't able to see him.''

'' Shut up I'm still not a pervert.''

Thought kakashi couldn't see the boy grinning ,he felt as thought Itachi eyes were burning holes in to back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**To be continued(pause) I hope**

Author notes:- Well their chapter one,and yes I know it is really short. If you have and ideas on the fanfic or question I would be happy to answerer or add your in ideas in my story. As long as it not suicide or murder because how will I write when I kept killing off my main characters. Oh and also don't forget to review my work beause I'm dieing to know what you other yaoi fan girls think of my story so far.


	2. Karma can be a bitch

**Author notes- In this chapter it will start off as a Flash back to show how Itachi had mange to get kakashi in that vulnerable position he is in right now .( well I'm pretty sure Itachi could have kakashi any in position) Also at the request of of Pangasius this fanfiction story will be continued to be updated,and at the request of Lovely Mystery this fanfic will contain scene of graphic rape.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly if you do not know this I'm a fangirl . This mean Naruto won't ever belong to me unless I marry the creator of** N**aruto. Even then Naruto won't belong to me because sadly the creator won't give it me because yaoi would in every sence of the series. **

* * *

**Shut And Sleep With Me **

**Chapter two- karma can be a bitch**

**By: Skullycandy12**

**Flash back: part one  
**

Kakashi was not one to get up in the morning,not for training nor mission. He has recently took up a couple of S rank mission as well as A ranked ones. His body need time to relax,not to mention his chakra level were demolished.

So when Team 7 had broken in to the Jonin apartment(more like Sakura kick down his door and Naruto and Sasuke followed) at 7:30 in the morning he had a right to pissed!

''Oi sensei! ''Naruto yelled as he burst thorough kakashi bed room door.

''Ugh. '' kakashi half way responded as he lifted his head from his pillow. His eye made out three blurred figure, from what he could tell was standing in the door way to his bedroom.

''Hey kakashi sensai are you awake.'' Sakura said as she walk across the room to where kakashi body layed tangle in bed sheet.

''No.'' Kakashi replayed as he dove his head back into his pillow hoping to be left alone, to welcome the much needed rest. But fate was agisntist him that morning.

Sakura right eye and eyebrow start to twitch uncontrollable as she watch her soon to dead and bruised sensei dive into his pillow.

In a comforting gesture Naruto had place a hand on Sakura shoulder hoping to come their little psychopath down, but only seemed to anger her more.

''Umm... Sakura why don't we come back later we he's awake huh?'' Naruto said with a slight hint of fear in his voice as he watch Sakura bawl one hand in a fist in hit the palm of her other hand in anger.

''Yeah Why don't you all do that.'' a muffle voice said somewhere where in the bed.

Naruto had calmly took his hand off Sakura shoulder and took a step back from Sakura,as he watch her make a quick dash toward kakashi bed.

Yanking the sleep less ninja from his bed which cause him to hit the floor with a loud thump.

''What the hell .'' Kakashi yelled when his naked body hit the hard cold floor.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...(pause) why are you naked?'' Sakura yelled as she turn around from where her sensei naked body was and made a mad dash to the door.

''Well now that we have you attention Tsunade request your presence in her office.'' Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he watch Naruto faint from seeing kakashi naked body and sakura running out the door ranting on about how people should go to bed with clothes on.

Kakashi sightly tilting his head to the side and raising one eye brow in a cute gesture hoping sasuke would fall it let that poor man sleep a little longer.

''Do I have to go now.'' Kakashi wined slightly sticking his chest out.

''Yes.'' Sasuke replied as he walk over to Naruto shaking him by his shoulder.

''Wha- .'' Naruto began to say as his vision became clear.,Sasuke had only been a few inches away from his face which cause him to faint again form lose off blood.

''Eww can you please stop having nose bleeds and wake up'' Sasuke yelled in Naruto ear as roughly grab him by the shoulder and start to shake him sense less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I know what you all are thinking. Wha- no yaoi in this chapter. But fear not the story will drift back to Itachi and Kakashi yaoi goodness in a bit. But first I have to get these pesty flash back over with so you don't get confused when your reading this. Oh and also any Ideas you have on the story will be add to my fic so when you review don't for get to tell me what you want to see in the story and also what you think of it.


	3. The art of submission part 1

**Author notes- In this chapter by request of LovelyMystery,Pangasius, and Seiken Itachi will in fact show more possessiveness towards kakashi. Also MysteryLovely your idea about the love triangle between Madara and Itachi will indeed be add into my fic so be bear with a little longer.**

**Warning- This fanfic contains the following Yaoi, Rape, and bondage. If you no like you no read.**

**Disclaimer- For the love god people what don't you get when I say fangirl. This mean I'll never own this series no mare how hard I wish on a yaoi star.**

* * *

Kakashi was no longer in his right mind but in a world of despair as he felt as felt Itachi hands be come more bold in their movement. Itachi stood hunched over kakashi trembling form cradling him in his arm if he was about to break. Kakashi was in every sense of the word annoyed. He layed over Itachi hard muscular body that was well hidden under his cloak ,completely helpless to the man advancement. Not to mention his body was starting to willing accept Itachi crease.

**Itachi pov...**

I held my prize in my arms, cradling him if he was to break. A perfect doll in my eyes. Thought I could obviously tell the hatred the man held for me . But I do not care. He was mine and mind alone.

Again my hand crease him in the most seductive way as he clung to me in need. The hate he showed when I did this only seemed to add on to his beauty.

''Ita-chi ples-se sto-p.'' I hear him moan out in pleasure as my finger nails dug deep into his skin between his thigh,covering it with a scity crimson red blood that leaked down his leg.

Slowly a predatory grin appeared on my lips as I continued to dig deep into his pale milky skin.

Sensitive down their are we kakashi? I ask knowing he won't answerer me. Instead he began to thrash in my arms desperately trying to free himself from my grasp.

I silently scoffed,did my doll really believe he could get away from me so easily. Using the blood as a lubricant I thrust a finger into his unexpected hole to halt his movements.

Which seem to have work, kakashi was now silently shuddering in my arms in pain.

**Normal pov...**

''Take them out .'' kakashi practically screamed as felt Itachi roughly thrust his finger in an out of his tight butt hole.

Instead of replying Itachi add another finger and was now stretching kakashi hole in a scissor like motion. '' Kakashi you know this is your fault I have to to be so rough you.''

'' If you just willing submit to me this won't hurt so much.

''Wh-y wo-uld I sub-t to you '' Kakashi strutter out.

He felt as thought his body was literally being torn in half as Itachi contained his brutally assault on body. Itachi on the other hand was in complete bliss as he watch his doll rock his hips back and fourth on his hands trying to take more in.

''You may be voicing my action differently but your body it prately screaming for me to take you. '' '' Look your already hard in begging for it.''

Kakashi lowered his gaze to the forest floor unable to meet Itachi piercing gaze. What the boy had said was true even thought kakashi was trying to fight the man off, his body was slowly starting to submit to itachi lustful desire to toy with his body. He was actually getting hard over thought of Itachi having his way with him.

Itachi slid his hands away from kakashi thigh and father down his the man legs in, cupped his testicles ,which made kakashi whimper for more. Kakashi had now snap his gaze from the forest floor and was now looking straight into his eyes. Both Shargine lock on to each other eye's slowly trying to see into each other eyes.

But kakashi had notice Itachi feature were now clench ,the black magastamas in his cresion eyes started to rotate.

Kakashi knew at that instant Itachi was activating his Mangeyoku Shargine.

The world started to spin until he could only see blurred color of objects before he collapsed in the man arms.

**Itachi pov...**

Slowly I started to activate my Mangeyoku Shargine, he had only notice before it was too late. I had caught his mind in a world of despair but he had collapsed in my arms.

When he awakes he will mine. Mind to fuck, mine to kill, he would only have love for me. I would never give him back to Konaha, I would kill him and me before I did.

No other ninja could please him in such a way that did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Normal pov...  
**  
When Kakashi had awoken he had fully realize where he was. Their were no walls, only pale coloured gas that swirl around him. Every second felt as thought it linger on for an eternity. He had try to moved but soon realize his body was chained to a cross that suspend him in air.

Itachi stood only a few feet from him. He had settle on a rock and wait for his doll to realize where he was. He didn't have to wait long judging by the fear present in eyes.

**Itachi pov...  
**  
I slowly got up and made my way to him. until I was Standing right in front of the man. I stayed silent for movement, just to give him time to realize.

But not to long. This arching feeling growing in pants need attentions soon. He attempts to to free himself once more but immediately when he notices me. His whole body tense up and fear slowly creeps through eyes. He starts to shiver uncontrollably as the cold air hits his body. With a quick spin of my eyes I change the signori around us. He was no longer suspend in the air but chained to a bed bearing the Uchiha crest on it. He start to squirm as claim on top of his body positioning my self at his entrance. I claim his lips in passionate kiss once more before I strip my self of my clothes, pushing into him.

**To be continued**

Well their chapter three. Did you love it ,hate it or both. be let me know in your review or do you have and idea you want to see in story . Just requested it in your review and I'll put it in my story. Until next bye.


	4. The art of submission part 2

**Author notes- The reason why Kakashi isn't fighting off Itachi much is well he has chakra bonds in his body that limit his movement. Yes I know what you are all thinking,** **Wha- the hell is she talking about ? Right. Well all of that will be explain in chapter five so please bare with my nonsense a little longer.** **Also LovelyMystery your story Red N Crimson Blood I look forward to Reading it.**

**Warning- This fanfic contains the following Yaoi, Rape/Lemon, Bondage,and Smexiness. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer- Nope still not mine.**

* * *

**Itachi Pov...**

Slowly I push into him,seething into the hotness of our join body's. His wrist layed above his head chain together causing red bruised marks start to form on his arms. His legs were spread on either side of my waist, as I rock our hips back . His body layed on top of of black sheets that were line in red . The dark color made a good contrast to his pale body.

**Kakashi Pov...**

I tried to scream and fight him off but he had silence me with a kiss before pushing his throbbing member into me. Every thrust the boy made seemed to burn my fleash everytime he push back in. These shackles that bound my wrist, slashes deep wounds on to my arms leaving bruised marks on them. Itachi had layed me down on a bed bearing the his clan emblem on it, The black sheet felt warm against my cold body which layed tangle in them.

**Normal Pov...**

Kakashi was still a virgin, he had been keeping secret from everyone. Without even realize it Itachi was taking something away from him by force. Even thought boy had told him he loved him,kakashi still wasn't ready for this. So when Itachi put the tip of his erection in kakashi,he had let out painful scream.

''AHH.'' kakashi screamed as he was filled with Itachi massive cock. He could feel his muscles wrap around the hard organ. Kakashi inadvertently tried to pull himself off the large manhood, but Itachi wrap a arm around him pulling him down by his waist forcing him to stay still.

**Itachi Pov...**

I steadily with drew most of member, before I ramming right back in hard-if not harder than before. I heard the man beneath whimper out in pain but do not care .  
I really didn't mean hurt him but it felt to good. I could feel his muscles tightening around me. I tell I was close to my climax.

**Normal Pov...**

Itachi reach down between their stomachs, grasping kakashi limp member in his hands. His knuckles rub against the man sliver hair pubes. He had slowly start to pump kakashi playful, enjoying the sounds the other made.

With one last firm pump. Kakashi had came, spilling his seed all over his and Itachi torso. ''Oh and here I 'was thinking you didn't want this.'' Itachi said as he wipe his hand off on the bed.

''Baka I don't .''Kakashi childishly scream at Itachi ears. It wasn't his fault he couldn't control his body reaction to Itachi touch.

Soon Itachi had came inside kakashi, Spilling his seed into kakashi penetrated hole. But he wasn't done yet. He had plan on taking kakashi as many times as his body would allow him.

Slowly to built up momentum he had start to thrusting into him again. Kakashi moan loudly as Itachi hit his sweet spot repeatedly. His head boped up and down as Itachi once again began his assault on his body. kakashi arms were now bent behind his back forgotten as Itachi hoisted kakashi legs on his shoulder.

**Kakashi Pov...**

I could feel his Bone hands stroke my limp member ,until I came hard into his hand shooting a warm liquid across our torso. He had came soon after me ,but had restart thrust in me, Slowly at first. I knew he had no reason to rush because I wasn't going anywhere but some part of me wish he would hurry up and finsh me off.

**Normal Pov...**

Itachi now had pick up a steady rhythm, one hand held kakashi legs in place on his shoulder while the other strayed to his backside keeping the Jonin up. ''Tell me kakashi why do you continued to deny my feeling.''Itachi mumbled as slam their hips together.

Kakashi was too busy clenching and unclenching his jaw in pain to answerer the boy. Which seem to pissed Itachi off. Even thought you couldn't tell. His face still held no emotion to to it. Even while fucking someone senseless. This was probably what scared kakashi the most about the boy. He always wore that impenetrable mask on his face. He could never tell what the other was thinking.

''I had still yet to hear your answerer.'' Itachi said , his pace still not slowing down the slightest bit.'' Tell me ,and this torture will cease Kakashi-kun.''

**Itachi Pov...**

W-hy doesn't he answerer. He doesn't know how bad this is tearing me up inside. I need to know what he feels for me.

**Normal Pov...**The words had finally dragged off his lips. His heart felt as thought it was going to burst out of his chest and every nerve in his body twitch simultaneously.

''Because you are know different from him.'' Kakashi said before pasting out .

* * *

**Author notes-** Here is the first part of the to the rape. Also yes I know it a short chapter so please forgive me.


	5. Karma can be a bitch part 2

**Author notes- In this chapter it will take from where chapter 2 takes place at,also I have a request for anyone who reveiw my work. Dose anyone want to see M-preg in this story? Please answerer in your your review.**

**Warning -This Fanfic contains the follwoing Yaoi, Rape/lemon,bontage, and Sakura bashing. You have been warned**

**Desclaimer- Don't ask if you already know the answerer.**

* * *

Relucatanly Kakashi had gotten up from the floor and made his away to the bathroom. But before entering he linger by the door frame watching the show in front of him. Naruto had layed ball up and Sasuke arms ,where a small line of blood drip from his nose running down his face.

''Hey Sasuke can you and Naruto take you lover spat outside your getting blood all over my carpet.'' Kakashi said before slamming the bathroom door.

''Say what baka.'' Sasuke hissed snapping his head in around toward to the bathroom door. Eye darting a venomous red. ''Me and Naruto lover's.'' Sasuke mental shiver at the thought.

Slowly he push naruto to floor ,and walk to the bathroom door. cautiously he place his ear on it and wait until he heard the sound of running. Silently Sasuke mind was filled with images of his sensei naked body with warm water running down it. '' God that would be hot.'' Sasuke blurted out unknowing that Sakura had come back in from her bitch fit.

What would be hot Sasuke-kun .'' Sakura said in a high pitch fangirls squeal .''

Sasuke face was now beet red... ''oh god did Sakura catch me fantasizing about my sensei naked wet body.''

Whats wrong Sasuke your face is flushes. Slowly Sakura place a hand on Sasuke cheek only to have it slap away.

''It's none of your concern BAKA.''Sasuke hissed wheil walking past Sakura, now was lending against again with his eyebrow clench as well as his jaw.

''Sorry.'' Sakura mumble before taking her place by Naruto occasionally poking the sleeping form. A couple of minute went by before they heard the shower nob turn off.

Creak...

Kakashi push the door open and peep out. He knew he had to be carefully before stepping out the bathroom knowing fully well Sasuke still would pissed off at that remark he made about narusasu. It wasn't his fault that fangirls like that paring more that Saskaka.

He knew for some time now that Sasuke a had a crush on him, so he decide to play hard to get to mesh with the boy.

**Sasuke pov...**

Kakashi had step out the bathroom with a loosely fitting towel around his waist that barely stayed on his girls hips. Seductively I lick my lips as my indulge in the eye candy in front of me.

His nipples stood erect ,his hair was still damp an defended the laws of gravity. Got he look so fuckable right now. I could feel my pants come tighter just thinking about it.

**Sakura pov...**

I had quickly veered my gaze from my sensai as step out of the bathroom with a thin towel around his waist that barely reach down his waist. But before I saw a smug grin platerd on his face. He look like his was expecting some one to gawk over his Well tone girlie body.  
Slowely I lift my gaze from the floor to Sasuke.

He had this lust filled look on his face as he stared at sensei naked body. It even make me blushes a little. He look like he wanted to pushes himself off wall bang(rape) kakashi senseless.

**Normal pov...**

''Hey do you guys mind waiting in the living room while I get dress.'' Kakashi said.

okay but hurry up . Sakura replied while dragging Naruto limp towards the door.

''No.'' Came a cold repile from the raven hair boy lending against the door.

''What do mean .'' Sakura ask her voicing reeking of curiosity. She had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do.

''It's none of your dame business what I mean.'' Just take Naruto down stairs with you.''

Not needing to be told twice,she made other made dash to the door shutting it behind her. Man Sasuke is scary when he pissed. Sakura thought as she ran down the steps.

Hearing the door click behind her sasuke remove himself from the wall he was lending on, and slowly stalk over to prey.

**Kakashi pov...**

Oh shite oh shit, I mental scream. I did not want to be left alone Sasuke perverted butt. Slowly I step back from him everytime he took a step forward. My back was now lending on a wall with Sasuke body hovering over me. He stood a foot taller than me towering at me with lust filled eyes. That reminded me Cobra staring down his prey.

**Sasuke pov...**

I had now his sexy ass in corner looking down on him. His trembling form against mine felt too good. I felt like riping that towel from his body and hoisting his legs on my shoulder ,bang him senseless .

**Normal pov...**Kakashi was scared shit less. He knew why Sasuke was staring at him like that but he rather denied the feeling right now. It wasn't a very good thought knowing his student could rape him at anytime.

Sasuke let me go.''

Sasuke gave no replied instead he lend his face closer to a kakashi. He so close he could kakashi could feel his hot breathe on his neck.

**To be continued**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the late update my friend who like for a while confessed his love for me .So Was like on cloud nine for like three days. Also no Sasuke won't rape him like Itachi did but he will molested him thought. Haha I made Kakashi so ukeish in this fic. Oh one more thing Kakashi is 21 years old in this fic and Sasuke 15 ,Itachi 18 and Naruto and Sakura are 15 too. And before I forget I'm only 14 soon please understand when I say lemon sence in my story will probable be bad.


	6. Karma can be a bitch part 3

**Author notes- This chapter will take off from where chapter five start at,also their will no M-perg in this story. Also their is probable ton of spelling gramer or miss spell word in my story so please over look them.**

**Warning -This fic contains the following bla,bla bla Yaoi,bla . (I got tried of writing the warning so if you do not know now then you'll never get it)**

**Disclaimer- Nope never will be but I can wish**

* * *

**Kakashi Pov...**

Sasuke warm breath over my naked body made the hair in on neck stand up. I knew what the boy wanted but I didn't know what to do. He had made it a habit of trying to get me alone just to do this to me. The way he grinned ageist my body I could feel his boner in his pants rub ageist my thigh. He had pin my hand above my head so he could have better access to my body. In some way he had reminded me of Itachi at this moment. Both Uchia lusted over my body in ways that could never understand. The only difference between the brother was,Sasuke nomare how bad he wanted me he would never rape me. Itachi on the other hand would.

**Sasuke pov...  
**  
I can tell Kakashi was pondering over switchwation he was in right now. I knew it must hard on him knowing his student who he taught in trusted was dominating him. I knew this but I could not stop myself. Ever since that time I saw Itachi kiss my uke , my advancement got more bold. I knew I was not stronger than him,but with two piercing Shargin in my eye could easily have my way with him. But I won't force him.

**Normal pov...  
**  
''Stop Sasuke I need to get ready''. Lending forward Kakashi place two had on Sasuke chest gentle trying to push him away.

''Now why would I do that when got you all to myself for a while.'' Sasuke said as he snickered in amusement at Kakashi futile attempt to push him away. With the Chakra Bound place on his chakra flow, Kakashi wasn't as strong as he was before giving Sasuke an unfair advantage over him.

''Tsunade waiting so please Sasuke let me go.'' God how Kakashi hated to beg for things, he knew if he didn't play his cards right Sasuke wouldn't let him leave his apartment unless he was limping in pain.

**Sasuke Pov...**

A cocky grin was now if upon my face. I knew how bad he hate to beg for thing,knowing he had become this weak had made me happy for some reason. Maybe because he was being submissive to me an only me. I would like to think this but I knew their was one other who could made him feel this way; That bastard of a brother of mine had pin Kakashi before in position like this. The first time I had saw it happen right before the Chuunin Exams,Itachi had snuck in our village and mange to sneak up on Kakashi and plant a kiss on his lips.

**Normal POV...  
**  
Bang ... Bang

Sasuke let Kakashi get dress for the love of god let the man go.'' Sakura whine from the other side of the lock door. She had regain her courage to come upstairs.

The grin on Sasuke face a immediately drop when he heard Sakura whining voice from outside the door. God how he would to to stick a kunai down her throat and watch her bleed to death.

Reluntely he had release Kakashi hands from grip and turn an walk away. Leaving a confused jouin alone in the room.

''Fuck that was close.'' Kakashi said lifting himself from off the wall walking to a dresser to put on much need clothes a that point. Dropping the towel that hung low on his hips. He had put his foot through a pair of black jeans an pull a dark back hoodie over his shoulders. Even thought he was wearing casual clothes he still had a great number of hidden weapons on his body, he knew he couldn't let his guard at anytime,he has made way to many enemy in his line of work and needed to protect himself from surprise attack from rouge ninja or in his case perverted students.

With one last glance in the moiirer kakashi turn around and left the room. Quitly headind down the stairs he met up with Team 7.

''Sorry about that are you guys ready to go?''

''We were waiting for you.'' Sakura said as she place a hand on her hip an pointing her index finger at kakashi.

''My bad I got held up(glances at Sasuke) in the room.''

"Maybe if you weren't acting so cute I wouldn't had stop you. Sasuke snicker.

''Hey guys what are you doing?" Naruto yelled as he suddenly sprung up from the floor.

''Wha- the fuck.'' Sakura,Kakashi and Sasuke said in unionsin.

''Huh'' .Naruto said.

Sakura took a long deep breath and walk over to Naruto punch him on top of his head.

''Oww Sakura why did you hit me.'' Naruto cried out.

''What kind of idiot faints for like 30min then sudden pop up and scare shit out of everyone,and wipe your nose off your getting blood everywhere.'' Sakura yelled.

''My bad god Sakura what did you want me to do sleep all day long.'' Naruto yelled back throwing his up dramatically.

''Maybe then I wouldn't of have to hear your stupid voice.'' Sakura said defensively.

''Enough.'' Sasuke said making Naruto and Sakura snap their heads in his direction.

''We need to get going an your bitch fits both of you are throwing are delaying us. ''

Sakura and Naruto both look at each other in embarrassed. Slowly nodding in unionson they back off from each other.

''Since were already to leave how about we before go before Tsunade come kicks down my door. Kakashi said with a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

**Author notes-**Yes I know their wasn't alot yaoi in this chapter but do not fret. Itachi will be in the chapter finishing off the rape. So please put your Yaoi paddle down and don't kill me yet. Also this story will have two parts two it. One part will consist of the normal story view and the other part will be the flash back chapters.

Please review!


	7. The art of submission part 3

**Author notes- Lovely Mystery I sent you an email showing you how to upload your fanfiction,but I don't know if you got it. Just tell me if you did in your review. **

**Warning- This fanfic contains Yaoi, Rape, and Bondage. You have been warned**

**Disclaimer- Fangirl no own but she can wish !**

* * *

Kakashi awoke to long tan arm around his waist pulling him closers to the sleeping man. Subconsciously Kakashi snuggle into man chest .

He didn't know why he did this. You would think he would be trying to kill the boy for what he did,but he felt content in the man arms.

Itachi was a different person in his sleep. In Kakashi opinion. He wasn't Uchia Itachi who murdered his clan but Itachi an eighteen year old boy.

He knew he was a fool to let his guard down knowing full well Itachi could use this advantage over him. But his mind was flooded with thoughts of the like this.

Itachi without knowing it was slowly letting his mask crumble by letting Kakashi see him like this. His long black hair layed tangle below his head ,his rosy red lips were slightly parted , his chest raise up an down slowly, his breathing was slow. Itachi had indeed look content.

This boggle Kakashi mind. For all the years Kakashi had knew the boy, he was always on alert never letting his guard down around enemy or friends. So why was he doing it with him. An enemy Shinobi from his village.

''Well their no point in worrying about it .'' Kakashi said as he push Itachi hands away from his body,only to have Itachi grasp his hand an pin them above his hand.

''An where do you think your going.'' Itachi hissed in Kakashi as let his toughen lick warm flesh which cause Kakashi body to tense up.

''The hell away from you'' Kakashi said as he he struggle from Itachi grip.

''You think by now that knew not to run from me, but I see ignorance is bliss.'' ''I guesses I'll just have to reteach it to again.'' ''Psychical teaching was always mine speciality.''

Kakashi eye widen in shock as Itachi had yet again climb over his body.

''Wait I'll stay please don't not again.'' Kakashi scream out as he thrashes his lower body hoping to knock Itachi off him.

'' Like you have a choice in the matter, you were going to stay with me whether by force or by your own accorded.''

This confused Kakashi a great deal,he thought when Itachi was done with him he was just going going to throw him away.

''Don't all kids throw away their toys in the end.'' Kakashi said which caught Itachi of guard ''Did he really think I'm am just using him.'' Itachi mental thought.

''If you do not believe me then I will have to show you then.''

''Please no.'' Kakashi said his voice barely above a whispered but loud enough for Itachi to hear him. Itachi shiver with pleasure,he loved the way Kakashi beg. It made him feel completely in control of the man.

Ignoring Kakashi silent pleads to stop Itachi lend closer to kakashi lips. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Licking his lips hungrily Itachi place a passionate kiss on kakashi lips before he knock the ninja out.

**Kakashi pov...**

Lowing his face closure to mine he place a kiss on my lips. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds be fore He had reactivated Mangeyoku Shargine. The sudden raise of chakra felt as thought it suffocated me to the point where I fainted.

**Itachi pov...**Catching him my arms, I cuddle the sleeping man in my arms. I had deactivated my Shargine bring us back to to the lushes green forest of Konnha. Carefully placing him on the ground I covered his lower body with my cloak, making sure he was wrap completely before I lift him back into my arms. I has plan on leaving him here for now but I decide against it. He can come with me so I don't have to hunt him down again.

I know I was grinning ear to ear at the thought of this happening,I wouldn't be alone anymore I would him to myself . But first I have to deal with Sasuke annoying ass. Seriously why the fuck did we have to fall in love with same man. He just couldn't find a nice girl to settle down with but no he had to all in love with my Kakashi-kun.

**Normal pov...**

''I'll just have to deal with him later.'' Itachi said as he grip Kakashi body tighter as he sent chakra down to his feet . He start to speed step with Kakashi in his arms in the direction of Akatsuki hideout.

''Well be home soon Darling.'' Itachi with a hint of happiness in his voice.

* * *

_**Author notes-**Y_es I know this chapter was really short but I have writer block an I couldn't think of anything to write so ideas are very much welcome at this point. Also if you like this story check out my other on my account it's a Sesshomaru x Miroku fic.


	8. Pmsing a ninja worest nightmaru

**Author notes- Okay people to make up for my previously really short chapter, chapter eight will around 1,116 words. In this chapter Kakashi will already be in the Akatsuki hideout .**

**Warning- Kakashi x Akatsuki, Yaoi, rape, bondage, and a pissed off Itachi. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer- Why even look at this if you already know!**

* * *

Kakashi groaned, he had tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. ''Probable drug.'' He thought. His limps were no better off. His limps spread apart from each other chained to what seem to be a bed . His body was starting to burn due to the fact his body was being stretch in the shape of an x.

His mouth had been gag an from what else he could tell their was black blanket was tossed over his naked body. It was black on the outside with crimson red clouds on it, the inside was covered with a red fabric. Most likely an Akatsuki cloak.

''I wouldn't move around to much, I haven't fully released the Tsukiyomi yet.'' ''Pein order you stay like this.'' Itachi said more as a after thought.

He knew it was necessary to have Kakashi chained up like this but, Pein method did not appeal to Itachi sense of torture.

Kakashi was chained up like he was some ferocious animal waiting to attack on sight. Which was a very cry from what Kakashi was truly like.

Letting out a flustered sign, he knew their was no point in bitching about it. Kakashi was here with him chained but here with him .

Suddenly the door was swung open , Itachi body stiffened as sudden intrusion echo through room.

''Yes Kaisme.'' Itachi goaned out knowing he could only be the one opening the door like that.

'' Pein told me to check up the whore you brought home.'' Kisame voice drip with venom as he made his way over to his panther who was standing a couple of feet away from his bitch.

''By my whore you mean Kakashi then yes he is fine.'' Itachi groaned out. He had told Kaisme nurmose times Kakashi was no whore but it through one fin an out the other with him.

''No needed to get upie with me Itachi-kun I was just asking.'' Kisame snickered out happily as he continued to get under Itachi skin.

The Jouin arch his back desperately to see who Itachi was talking to. He had heard the door slam open an unfamiliar voice speak about him.

Somewhat senseing Kakashi curistly Itachi move closeure to the man placing a hand on his back helping him to lend up.

''Kisame is just checking up on us.''

Kisame eyes widen horror as he watch Itachi hold Kakashi in his arms.

''Um(pause) since your fine I'll leave you two.'' Kisame stumble out while running towards the door tripping on his cloak a couple of times.

''I think you scared him death.'' Kakashi mumble while he snuggle into arms . For some reason he felt content in the man arms an Itachi wasn't planing on letting go anytime soon.

''You should sleep.'' Itachi said (commanded).

''Hn.'' Kakashi said before slipping unconscious.

Itachi waited a few minute for Kakashi body grow limp in his arms. He steadily listen to the other heart beat. The steady rhythm was soothing to Itachi ears. After the murder of his clan he had begun to distance himself from other people, holding Kakashi like this feeling other warmth to his body was a feeling he had desire to feel once again. But he knew it wouldn't last.

Some what on cue Tobi swung the door open. ''Itachi-sama Tobi is a good boy so why are you cheating on him with Kakashi.''

Tobi is a good boy but Madara is not.'' Itachi lazily replied. He was in no mood to deal with Mardra futile attempts to make him his.

''Oh don't sweat the deatils Tobi is Madara and Madara is Tobi.'' ''How did you know it was me instead of Tobi.''

''Tobi is to good slam open a door much less yell at his senpai.''

''Well technicallyl I'm your senpai aren't I Itachi-kun.'' Tobi said in a cute childish tone.

'' A fool like you my senpai, I would rather kiss Sasuke than admitted that.''

'' I bet alot of fangirls would love to see that.'' Tobi mumbled in a cute childish tone with foxy like grin on his face.

''You stupid son of a bitch.'' Itachi yelled

''Ouch that really hurt right here(Tobi points to his heart).''

''Quit playing you have no heart.'' The grin on Tobi face drops.

''Fine if that whats you truly feel about me I'll just go then.'' Tobi throws his hands up in the air dramatically.

''Go then.''

''Fine.''

''Leave already.''

''I'm going you can quit yelling already.'' ''God you really need to learn to control your anger better, you PMS like a pregnant women sometimes.

Itachi grabs a pillow an throws at Tobi would ran out the door before it hit him.

''Lucky bastard'' Itachi grumbled out. Itachi took a relaxing breath he was finally alone . No Tobi or Kaisme here to piss him , just him an kak-

''Swoosh ''.(The sound of a door being open)

''Hey Itachi want to make art go Boom.'' Deidara yelled

''Oh for the love of god people.'' ''Why am so famous.'' Itachi cried out.

''Itachi why are you crying is your time of the month.'' Deidara childly ask.

''Pillow Smack No Jutsu.'' Itachi screamed as pick up a random pillow off the bed an throws it at Deidara head. Who unfortunately couldn't dodge.

''I can't belive you hit me in the face, my beauiful face''

''Leave.''

''But I-''

''You felt the fury of my Pillow Smack No Jutsu, do really want to feel my Bitch Slap No Jutsu huh.'' Itachi said in a dark an menacing voice.

Taking that as his cue Deidara scurry off the floor towards the door screaming his was going tell Sasori on him.

''Go ahead tell Sasori on me I don't care.'' Was the last thing Deidara heard for slaming the door shut.

Itachi waited a few minute letting the quietness took over. He was ( Itachi looks side from in the room making sure he was alone before he said this) finally alone. Or so he thought.

Unware to him a brownish red head was making his why to his door with a crying blond clinging to his arm.

* * *

**Author notes**- **Pangasius your idea for having Sasuke fight Itachi for Kakashi love is a really good idea thanks ,I will adding it to** **my story. Review !**


	9. Karma can be a bitch part 4

**Author notes- I really had a fun time writing chapter eight, so thank you for all of the positive reviews. I kind of worry I went out of character with Itachi personality. Well with out farther due chapter nine folks.**

**Warning- Kakashi x Sasuke, Yaoi, RabidFangirls, Mouth-Rape. You haved been warned!**

**Disclaimer - Believe me you would know if I own Naruto, Kakashi would be walking around in his birthday suit, Zabuza an Itachi would be fighting over him. Unless this happen in the series then Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

''So why dose Lady Tsunade request my presence.'' Kakashi ask they walk through the busy street of Konoha. They had decide to take the main road instead of jumping roof tops due to light rain shower from the other day.

''She didn't tell us much,she said that we had to keep you safe an bring to her office. '' You know how Lady Tsunade is all question an no answers.'' Sakura said.

''Hmm.'' Kakashi repiled. He already knew Tsunda wouldn't give them full details until they were face to face but this pissed him off. He hate being out of the loop for things, it made it harder to protect people when you don't know what going on.

**Sasuke pov..**

I listen In out of Kakashi Sakura conversation, I wasn't really interested in what she had to say even if wasn't to about me. Instead I watch the passing people go by us, Many people had taken side glance at Kakashi . It pissed me off !

Kakashi was mine an only mine, an I wasn't about to share. Right then their an evil (perverted) plan form in my mind.

What better way to show people that Kakashi is mine then to prove it them. I start to size him up thinking of what I could do. Before I knew it I was grinning like a fool. Some people who were walking pass us look at me if I some how sprung wigs an dance around in a tutu. But I do not care I'll show them.

**Normal pov..**

Sasuke slowly walk over to Kakashi side bumping Naruto an Sakura out of the way.

''Sasuke what are you doing.'' Kakashi ask suspiciously eyeing the boy from head to to. He knew that look in Sasuke eyes a little too well.

''Noting Kakashi-kun, I just want to stand by you is that so wrong.'' Sasuke said in a whiny childish voice.

''Yes It is when I don't know what your intentions are.'' Kakashi shot back .

Flashing Kakashi a toothy cocky ,Sasuke sudden grab Kakashi arm pulling him into rouge kiss. He used his free hand to grab Kakashi arm before he could swat him away. The kiss had felt like it lasted forever. Sasuke toughen force his way in an out of his mouth. By then a large group of girls had began circle around them screaming Yaoi an cheering Sasuke on much to Kakashi displeasure.

''Sasuke kiss him harder an pitch his butt.'' A random girl said

''Don't worry I plan to.'' Sasuke scream back as he pull Kakashi into another rough kiss .''

''This so going on my youtube account.'' Another girl said from crowed holding a video camera.

''Yaoi for ever.''

**Kakashi pov..**

I'm going to kill him an enjoy every minute of it! Why the fuck are this women cheering him on they should be helping break free form thi- thi- this mouth molester.

**Normal pov..**

Sakura stood outside the huge stamped of rabid fangirls with her hands buried in her face. She was thoroughly embarrassed.

''Naruto do you think we should help him.'' Glancing to the side of her where Naruto _should _have been, but the spot was empty.

''Naruto?'' Sakura called out again.

Looking toward the crowed of fangirls Sakura saw a familiar bright patch of blond hair holding fan with the words Yaoi on them waving in the air.

''He isn't.'' Sakura grumbled out, dealing with fangirls are one thing but it is a completely different thing we it's was your own teammate.

Sakura let a need breath, their was no point in getting pissed about. Even she knew how much Sasuke could take before snapping. I mean the way those people were looking at Kakashi I'm surprise he didn't jump him sooner.

''Well might as well enjoy the show.'' Taking out her camera phone Sakura start her way over to crowed taking picture of hot bishonen couple going at it. ''Man I wait to show Ino this.''

**Naruto pov...**

Oh my god sensei is totally getting rape by Sasuke and I can't stop myself from watching. Maybe seeing sensai naked turned me gay or something. Man I would love to be in Sasuke position right now groping sensei butt like that. Lucky bastard.

**Normal pov...**

Sasuke push Kakashi to ground,they were still kissing as Sasuke climb on top of him.

''Hey fangirls anything you would to see right now.'' Sasuke called out seductively as he slide his hand up Kakashi shirt.

''Sasuke you bastard don't ask them that an get the hell off me!'' Kakashi scream out as thrash his lower legs.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author notes-**Sorry for the late update I had caught a cold. But anyway here I question I hope you'll answerer in your review. I decide to cut this chapter from where Sasuke ask the fangirls what they want to see happened to Kakashi because I decide to ask you all what you would like to see. So please in your review submit an Idea .


	10. Karma can be a bitch part 5

**

* * *

**

Author notes- Okay this chapter takes place from where chapter nine left off on so it is still Kakashi x Sasuke . Also thank you for your pervert Idea Pangaius it got me thinking of all the perverted things Kakashi is about to Indore.

**Warning- Bontage,Fangirls,and Yaoi. You have been warned.**

**Desclamier- I'm way to perverted to own Naruto**

* * *

''Oh Sasuke-kun you should totally explore his chest with hands an tongue.'' A girl scream out.

''Yeah I would to see that.'' Another girl scream .

''Great Idea dose anyone have any handcuffs I could borrow, I think were going have to restrained him a little.'' Sasuke purred out lifting Kakashi hoodie up farther up his stomach showing off his tone muscular abs.

''I do.'' A tan women with light green hair said as she threw Sasuke a pair metal handcuffs with purple fur around them. Sasuke immediately caught them with his teeth since his hand were holding Kakashi body in place underneath him.

''Sasuke so help me god if you plan use those thing on me I'll kill you.'' Kakashi grunted out still wigling under Sasuke hard body.

''Well then I'll die a happy man .'' Sasuke chuckled out as he grab Kakashi arms pining them them his head, With his other hand he took metal cuffs out of his mouth an snap them on Kakashi wrist.

''Don't worry so much I'll be gentle.'' Sasuke clamly said as place a kiss on Kakashi forehead.

''Bastard.'' Kakashi grumbled out.

''Well I may be a bastard but I'm _your _bastard.''

Sasuke draped his arms around Kakashi pulling his face to stomach lightly kissing it before roughly drape his teeth over pale milky skin.

''Sasuke quit teasing us an go all out. Sakura yelled. She want to help her sensei but her inner fangirl click on .

''Teasing like how Sakura.'' Sasuke innocently ask as he slide his hands into black hoodie pitching Kakashi nipples.

''Wai-t not their S-asuke.'' Kakashi moaned out.

''Oh did I find your sweet spot Kaka-kun.'' Sasuke roughly twisted his nipples earning him a pleasurable moaned from his uke .

''Sasuke do it againe.'' Kakashi purred out to lost in bliss to realize what he was saying.

''Look he wants it now.'' A random girl called out.

lowering his face back down to Kakashi stomach Sasuke start to kiss his belly button,working down to his waistband of Kakashi Pant.

**Itachi pov...**

I stood hiding in the shadows watching my brother an my love. I decide to stay where I was,their was no point in rushing in blinded. I would wait until Kakashi was alone an unguarded it would make kidnapping him a whole lot easier.

But my body was not agreeing with my mind. Every fiber of my being wanted to swoop down an take Kakashi from Sasuke or any body else trying to claim Kakashi as their own.

**Normal pov...**

''Wait Sasuke not their.'' Kakashi said as he thrashes his body forward causing Sasuke to lose his balance.

''What do you mean not right their.'' Sasuke hissed out placing his hand back on Kakashi crouch.

''Come on not infront all these people.'' Kakashi whine out as he eyed the advancing crowed.

''Well what do I get if I stop, I mean I'm pretty happy right now an I don't really think I could even if I want to. Proving his point Sasuke start to fondle Kakashi inner thing Slowly getting the man aroused.

''I'll take you on a date just you an me.'' Kakashi screamed out hoping this idea would lure Sasuke.

**Itachi pov..**

What the hell dose he mean he'll go an date with Sasuke ! If he dating anyone than it would me. I should of just kill Sasuke the day I'll killed my clan it would have made my life a hell of alot easier.

**Normal pov..**

''Psh, I think you can do better than a date Kakashi-kun.''

''I'm not having sex with you Sasuke.''

'' I think you should really rephrase you'll answer to this, Sasuke I'm not having sex with you _Yet.'' ''B_ecause one of this days your going to fall for my boyish charms.'' Sasuke said sounding every bit of word cocky.

''At least be his boyfriend.'' A fangirl said which cause Sasuke light up a the thought.

''I believe we have a winner folks,be my boyfriend an I'll let you up or you can turn down my offer an be molested by me in public ,either way I'm happy.'' Sasuke said.

Kakashi thought about it either be molested or be his boyfriend an still be molested. ''What a tough decision be molested or be molested.'' Kakashi sarcastically thought.

''Fine'' Kakashi whispered

''Wha can you speak up I can't hear you.'' Sasuke said as lend his ear closer to Kakashi lips to put in perspective of what he said.

Grunting his teeth Kakashi lend up an whispered something Sasuke ears which cause Sasuke cheeks red.

**Itachi pov...**

Well he has no point of view because he went into a blind fury when Kakashi said he would be Sasuke boyfriend an fainted.

**Fangirls and Naruto pov...**

Yaoi is so H.O.T!

**To be continued**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author notes-**Seiken to answerer your two question Yes Tsunade knows about Itachi an his love for Kakashi also Itachi finds out Sasuke molesting Kakashi in the village when stalks him. Also Pangasius I sent you a message using the email address you gave me so could you tell me if you got in your review or not plz.


	11. Karma can be a bitch part 6

**Author notes-Sorry Silent2009 I couldn't used your idea in your review because if you look back in chapter three ,Itachi rapes kakashi he a virgin so if I had Sasuke rape him in chapter ten it wouldn't have made no sense but I could have Sasuke have his way with Kakashi in a future chapters really rough . Also Pangasius I sent you a message at the new email address you gave me.**

**Warning- Itachi x Sasuke(non yaoi) ,Drug, and Itachi x Kakashi. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer- If I own Naruto lets just say Kakashi would never have a straight moment in his life.**

* * *

''Well since you are my boyfriend where do you on taking me for our first date?"' Sasuke said as bent down unhooking Kakashi Handcuffs.

Once Kakashi was free he push past Sasuke an start to make his way throught the crowed of girls.

'' Don't be pissed baby,you I know I love you.'' Sasuke called out to Kakashi who term walked faster a way from him.

Kakashi was to embarrassed to look at Sasuke in the eye much less anyone else who witness the whole ordeal . His face was flushes an his breathing was erotic.

''Kakashi wait up were sorry.'' Team seven scream as they ran to catch up to their sensei.

''Sasuke this all your fault sensei is pissed.'' Naruto whine.

''Whatever your just pissed that I got fondle Kakashi hot butt.'' Sasuke shot back as hit Naruto in the arm.

''So what if I am Sasuke.'' Naruto said.

Sasuke stop dead in his tracks an turn to Naruto grab him by his collar of his jumpsuit. ''Let get what thing straight Baka Kakashi is mine an I won't share him got it.'' Sasuke words were dark an drip venom his eyes were spinning red.

''Yea-h I got i-t. '' Naruto shutter out.

Sasuke release the hold on on collar an let Naruto fall to the ground he kick a little dirt Naruto way before he stomped towards Kakashi.

He could tell Kakashi wanted his space but he had nagging feeling someone was watching them.He was sure Kakashi could feel it to because he saw kakashi glancing to his side repeatedly if searching the shadows something or someone.

**Kakashi pov..**

My chest rose up and down an a repeated motion, I could feel Sasuke chakra presence close to me but I knew he wouldn't invade my space. But for reason had this nagging feeling something wasn't right but I chose to ignore it. It probable just Sasuke checking me out from behind or Naruto giving a wried look that made me so jumpy. Well that idea flew out of my head as saw the roof top Honkage office .

**Normal pov..**

''Never thought I be here with my innocence still intact. Kakashi mumbled as push door to the building,but only enough for him. So when Sasuke walked in after him he slam the door in his face.

''That was uncalled for sensei.'' Sasuke said as push the door open him an team seven an himself. Tsunade office had been infamous Konoha hospital,their were more scandal in this place since she came to be Hokage. A nurse had been waiting near the door for them to arrive,She wore a louse fitting green shirt with pants to match. Her honey brown hair was tie in a mess pony tail with two chopsticks holding it up. In an honest opinion she look like hell. She had bangs under eye that would give Garra run for his money.

''Umm Mizu are you alright.'' Kakashi said sounding a little bit worry beause her appearance. The last time he had saw her was a month ago,she had been a bundle happiness but now she look like the chick from Grudge.

Mizu had been flipping thorough her flip charts when she had heard Kakashi voice . Pushing up her glass she slide her thumb her paper before closing chart.

''Haruno,Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haytake your late.'' Mizu said (growled). Kakashi wouldn't be more surprise if her head start to spin all the way around.

Team seven winced a the mention of their names being called. Her voice was low an husked

''Well you see ummm we kinda got lost.'' Kakashi said stumbling over his words. The glare Mizu was sending his way could send even the mightiest men running home to their mommies. She made a simple gesture before she push up her sleeve extracting a long metal needle.

'' We will need to sedate you before-

''Sedate him,what the hell are you planing to do to him.'' Naruto ask cutting Mizu in the middle of her sentence.

''Like I was saying he'll be sedate before seeing Lady Hokage.''

Kakashi raise an eyebrow under his forehead protector, it seem highly weird he was about to be drug for no reason. But none the less he rolled up his sleeve placing his arm in front of her. Mizu brought a pale hand to the needle she gave the tip of needle a small poke spilling some of content in a little. Taking his hand Mizu place the point of the sharp needle near Kakashi vain before slightly pressing it in him.

Kakashi immediately felt the effect the drug cursing thorough his vain. His vision quickly became blurry as well as his legs were steadily becoming weak.

Sasuke hastily walk forward catching durgish ninja in his arms.

''Is the drug supposed to work like this.'' Sasuke ask

''Yes.'' Mizu said said as she gently pull Kakashi from Sasuke arm. Which surprise Sasuke a great deal,judging from appearance you wouldn't assume she was that strong.

''Lady Tsunade will to see you now.'' Mizu said her voice huskier than before.

''Without sensai?'' Sakura ask. Her question was quite innocent but the response she got wasn't.

''Listen hear pinky unless your higher than Lady Hokage and have the status to disobey her order I suggest move it.'' Mizu voice was cold an uncaring.

Sakura blink away her tears began her down the corridor dragging Naruto with her. She felt like fool

Mizu stared down Sasuke . He made no movement but stared her down too. A sadist smile began graze Mizu lips.

''How have you been little brother.''

* * *

**Author notes- Yes Itachi is impersonating Mizu if you did not know also sorry for the late updated I was working on my other two stories. By the way I know their probable a couple misspelled words, because I lost my contacts so please don't flame me about my spelling right now! Oh an before I forget I did receive the message you sent me pangasius about you making an account.**


	12. Karma can be a bitch part 7

**Author notes-Wow it's been a while since I** **updated,but fear not I bring you the next chapter. Also I just got finishes writing another Kakashi x Itachi story it's called Come Dance With the Devil,if you like this story you will probable like my other.**

**Warning- Sasuke x Itachi(not yaoi), Kakashi x Itachi, Yaoi, and violence.**

**Disclaimer- I would have to fight allot of fangirls for this series so you know Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

''Itachi.'' Sasuke spat in disgusted.He couldn't believe he didn't notice it was Itachi sooner.

''Oh you don't sound to happy to see me little brother.'' Itachi said as he rub his body against Kakashi.

''Don't fucking touch him.'' Sasuke yelled as reach for a Kunai.

''Ah don't get to hasitie now Sasuke you wouldn't want anything to happen to _my _Kakashi now would you?''

''He isn't yours.'' Sasuke said.

''Well certainly doesn't belong to you.'' Itachi said sounding displease at his brother for saying something so so completely absurd.

''Well if you didn't get the memo Kakashi belong to me ,he already said he would be my boyfriend so ha.'' Sasuke said as grab one of Kakashi arm trying pull him away from Itachi which cause Itachi to grab Kakashi other arm pulling him back. Kakashi unconscious body was being pulled back an forth like a human rope between the two brickring Uchiha.

''Let go bastard.'' Itachi grunted as he jerk Kakashi arm forward toward him.

''No you let go of my boyfriend.'' Sasuke said pulling Kakashi arm harder than before.

''Well he may be your boyfriend but he going to be my wife.'' Itachi screamed out frustration.

''You can't marry someone who taken Itachi '' Sasuke said.

''Your right Sasuke I'll guess I will just have to kill you then.''

''Go ahead an try you would flat on the ground before you lay a hand on me Itachi.'' Sasuke said .

''Don't sound so full of yourself Sasuke your sharingan may have developed more but it is still no match for mine.'' Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan.

Red piercing eyes look at Sasuke with disguested an hate.

Sasuke knew better than to look Itachi in the eyes instead he focus his Sharingan hoping to activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

**Author Notes-How the** **hell do I write a fight scene, dose anybody know ? I haven't been updating because I'm been trying to write a fight scene between the two Uchiha but everytime I try it come out horrible. So if anybody knows how please to tell me so write more chapters to this story.**


	13. Author Notes

**Author notes - Silent2009 your idea is very good but I had already promised one of my friends that would have Kakashi submit to Sasuke too. But if you like I could write you a very dark story pairing Sasuke x Kakashi with all the idea you gave me if you want. I mean you have allot of really good Ideas that I would love to use them, but I don't think their right for this story . So if you want I could write you a story, I always want to write a really dark story pairing Sasuke an Kakashi.**

**Also for all the people who are waiting on the next chapter of Shut Up An Sleep With Me it will be update tomorrow around 2:00 pm .**


	14. Karma can be a bitch part 8

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He couldn't activate his Mangekyou Sharigan unless he builded up his chakra first.

Itachi smirked in satisfaction. '' This should be easy and I shall have Kakashi-chan all to myself.''

''This is bad.''Kakashi thought to himself he didn't want neither one of them really. Kakashi swayed in an out conscious through the fight.

"Time to die!" Sasuke screamed as the Chidori was blazing in his hand.

"Hn." Itachi simply dodged the attack, grabbed Sasuke arm from behind and twisted it painful in half.

"AHHHHHGGGGG"Sasuke fell to his knees panting in pain.

"Now here is where the real fun begins my foolish otouto." Itachi activated his Tsukuyoumi.''No...no...no!'' Sasuke thought. In three seconds all Kakashi heard was screaming and Sasuke was the one doing the sceaming " MOM!DAD! NO! Don't leave me!'' '' Itachi I hate you!" Kakashi was staring at them confused and curious by what Sasuke meant when he was screaming.

It was over.

Or at least Itachi thought it was when Sasuke fell to the ground. Itachi punched Sasuke in the guts and Sasuke started coughing up blood. Kakashi actual felt a little bit bad for the boy. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his collar and start punching him in the face. Until a hand grabbed Itachi's wrist. Itachi turned around to see who it was." Stop.'' Kakashi said. The drug finally warrying off.

Itachi tilted Kakashi's chin up." Sure but only for you" Kakashi felt relived. " I won't kill him" Then Itachi pulled Kakashi mask down and kissed him passionaly on the lips. Then Itachi did another Jutsu to paralyze Kakashi again and this time it won't ware off unless he wants it to.''Damn not again''Kakashi thought to himself . Itachi started talking again " I doubt kakashi can interfer againe, we can continue where we left off foolish my otouto."Sasuke glared at Itachi. Itachi smirked in his reply.

Kakashi little interfence actualy helped Sasuke to regain some of his strength without Itachi punching him in the face. " This is it Brother he mine I'm tired of you taking everything away from me!'' ''And your definitely not going to take my Kakashi. 'Who said I was his ?!' Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke sent a blow to Itachi's face. And Itachi rather took the hit .

" Ameratsu sharigan" Out of nowhere Itachi had a sword in his hand because the ameratsu comes with a sword. "W-whats that?'' ''I didn't know that Sharigan actually existed!" Sasuke said surprised. " Its something your never capable of accomplishing otouto." Sasuke glared at Itachi once more.

Sasuke punched Itachi agian, " Loins Barrage!" Sasuke made five clones one punched Itachi the other one kicked Itachi's head down and the others kicked three kicked itachi in the air. Then the real Sasuke helded Itachi's head down to make sure he stays down.

Sasuke had to rely on last resort now."Mangekyou sharigan!"

There was silence.

''Why can't I actvaited ?'' Sasuke was startled.

Itachi chuckled darkly. " Foolish little brother"

Sasuek growled.

" Do you really think you can do Mangekyou Sharigan, ''let me show what it really like " Itachi said.

Kakashi saw the whole thing and Sauske was on ground.Itachi picked up Kakashi into his arms bridal style." Oh and by the way little brother, in order to get the Mangekyou Sharigan." Sasuke's ears stared perking up desperate to hear. " ''You have to kill your best friend.'' '' Shisui'' Sasuke thought.

"Well, I'll be leaving with whats mine." Itachi said, as he tangled his hands in Kakashi's beautiful strands of sliver hair.

Blood bleed out from the corner of Sasuke lips. "Don't please don't take him Itachi." Sasuke eyelids started to get heavy, and before he knew it all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**Author Notes - I decide to update to night( it's 9:48 where I'm am) because I found out I won't be online until after 2:00. Also I didn't write this chapter of Shut Up An Sleep With Me , my friend LovelyMystery wrote it for me because I can't write a decent fight scene to save my butt. Also Silent2009 I hope you will let me write you a really dark Sasuke x Kakashi story an LovelyMystery I change a couple of things in your chapter but not a whole lot.**

**Review please!**


	15. The art of submission part 4

''Itachi-kun what did you do to Deidara he came in my room screaming bloody murder.'' Sasori said as stood by Itachi door frame.

''He smack me that what he did.'' Deidara said from behind Sasori.

''I should of smack you harder maybe you would of had the sense not to come back.'' Itachi said.

''What did you do Deidara ?"' Sasori turn to Deidara an said. Deidara couldn't believe what he was hearing, his lover his prince in shiny armor was blaming him for this. ''I didn't do anything!'' Deidara scoff out.

''Lair.'' Itachi said.

''Bitch.'' Deidara shot back.

'' Okay ladies, here the thing Deidara say sorry to Itachi an Itachi say sorry to Deidara.'' Sasori said as he push the blond in front of him so that he was facing Itachi.

''Hell no.'' Deidara an Itachi said at the same time.

''Leader doesn't pay me enough deal with this drama.'' Sasorisaid as racked his hand through his messy red hair.He should know that when but two arrogant people in the room together their was going to be drama.

''Okay I don't think you understand either say sorry or I'm cock blocking you for a week Deidara an Itachi I'll make leader decide to put Kakashi in my room an I'll molested him.''

''Were sorry were sorry .'' Itachi an deidara both say to each other repeatly if trying to convince each other it was true.

Sasori had a smug smirk on his face,Deidara stare at him with puppy dog eyes an Itachi had his hands wrap protectively around Kakashi waist.

'' Oh my god Itachi I was only joking-'' Sasori began to say.

''It's Jashin.'' Hidan said as pass Itachi door in the hallway.

'' It's a metaphor Hidan,their are other religions besides your in the world.'' Sasori said to Hidan who was now standing by the door way.

''Whatever Sasori,I'm going to see if Kakuze wants to fuck.'' Hidan said as left the room.

''It's been lovely so leave already.'' Itachi said.

''You don't want my company anymore Itachi ,what I'm not good enough to be here?'' Sasori was pretending to act hurt but he was still backing out of the room dragging a protesting blond with him.''Awwww Sasori can we please stay I want to mess with Itachi about his love life.'' Deidara said. ''As much as I would like to see that I don't think that such a good Idea.''

''Why not.'' Deidara ask.

''Well because love is complicated for teens, it's like pointing a load gun to your head you never know what you get.''

''What the hell are you talking about by my door just leave god dammit.'' Itachi scream.

''Maybe'' Sasori and Deidara laugh out as they duck Itachi flying pillow.

* * *

**Author notes- It's short I know but their a good reason, for some reason my computer acting like a bitch an won't let me write past 475 words.My sister just recently upload new software an it's acting retarded so please make due until I can fix the problem please.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke eyes slowly start to open. He let out a slight moan as the sunlight from the open curtains hit his face.

He blink a few times before he bolt up. He tried to get out of the bed but his hands and feet were strap down by leather clamps. Usually he was up for the whole bondage thing but since he was tied down and not Kakashi this piss him off.

''Oh your awake Sasuke-kun I'm so glad you had us worry.'' Sakura said in a way to cheery tone for the morning. Sakura stood by the entrance of the door with flower in her hand . Sasuke rolled his eye he really didn't need to deal with Sakura right now all he wanted was to do was find Itachi and kill the bastard for taking his love then once he had Kakashi back he would fuck the man senseless.

''Yo bimbo care to unstrap me.'' Sasuke called out to Sakura as he pulled on the leather to see if he could break them himself.

Sakura eye start to twitch, ''He did not just called me a bimbo.'' Sakura thought as she set the flowers in a vase near Sasuke bed.

''Well can you?'' Sasuke ask again a little more forcefully then last time. Sakura bit her bottom lip, lady Tsunade had gave direct order not to unstrap Sasuke do to the fact he was more likely instead of resting to go on a wild goose chase looking for his love.

Which was really cute but Sasuke had taken a server beating plus his pride was crushed. ''Man losing your first crush too your older brother that tough.'' Sakura accidentally said out loud.She quickly brought a hand to cover her mouth but it was too late Sasuke had already heard her.

''Come again I must of not heard you right I lost who to Itachi bitch! .'' Sasuka had the whole bed rocking when he said this. Every fiber of his being wanted to kick Sakura ass right now. She had no right to say that he lost Kakashi not when he just got the man to be his.

''Sasuke calm down I didn't mean it like that.'' Sakura said.

''Oh how did you mean it then are you saying I'm not good enough for Kakashi ?'' Sasuke said.

Sakura start to shake until she ran out of the room crying she didn't mean to hurt Sasuke feeling it just came out.

Sasuke snickered at his performance, Sakura actually thought she had hurt his feelings. He just wanted to be alone so he could break out.

In one swift movement Sasuke pulled his right arm free breaking the leather. His left arm an legs were next to go. ''Did they really think this could hold me.'' Sasuke said as he climb out the window. He landed on a roof of a building next to the hospital and made a dash toward the forest.

''He wasn't going to wait for his wounds to heal when he knew Itachi was doing god know what to his Kakashi.

**Sasuke pov...**

My heart was nearly beating out of my chest. I felt so stupid for letting Itachi escape with him. I was supposed to protect him but I just put him in more danger. But no matter I will get him back. And once I do their will be no stopping me from taking him. I don't care it he tell me to stop I will have him .

* * *

**(Akatsuki Hideout)**

'' Miss me miss me now you got to kiss me.'' Deidara and Sasori said at Itachi fail attempted to hit them with the pillow. This piss Itachi off. If this had been anime their would a flash of lightening behind Itachi and the man eyes would have flames burning in them.

Kakashi eyes slowly start to blink open ,Itachi notices Kakashi was waking up and was not please by this. Kakashi need his rest . ''Great you woke him up.'' Itachi hissed.

''Sasuke?'' Kakashi mumbled still not fully awake.

''Oh no he didn't say the other lover name in bed with the other man.'' Sasori said as he bust into laughter.

Kakashi wasn't full awake to notice who face he was staring so Itachi held back his anger. Itachi knew he and Sasuke look close enough to be twins but it still hurt to know that Sasuke was the first thing on his lover mind when he woke up.

* * *

**Author notes- God if feels like forever since I update. **


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi could easily see the hurt all over his proclaim lover face. He really didn't intend to hurt Itachi feeling but he was just so used to Sasuke waking him up in the morning. Kakashi bit his lip, for some reason even after all the things Itachi did to him he didn't like seeing Itachi sad. Which he didn't understand himself.

Deidara and Sasori were on the floor both clenching their stomach in pain. ''Ow. . . .. . . . ow. . .. . ow . . .. . stomach cramp ! We laught to hard.'' Sasori said wiping a tear from his eyes.

''Well you two both deserve it I hope you die!'' Itachi snap.

''Hey Sasori listen to this,what do you think Sasuke did in the morning to make himself so rememberable?'' Sasori look at his lover with his mouth hanging wide open then to Kakashi who cheeks were tinted a bright rosy red.

**(Flash back )  
**

Kakashi sunngle deeper into his bed as sunlight peer through his black curtains. His digital clock was flashing 9:30am but he made no attempted to move. He was so content he didn't notice that Sasuke had snuck into his apartment .

Sasuke quietly crept up the steps making sure to doge the top step. Seeing how that one was the one that creak the loudest when someone step on it. Sasuke had been going over the plan in his mind for hour now.

He would sneak into his sensei room and overpower the man. First Kakashi would fight then he'll realize that actually wants Sasuke and let the boy have his way with him. In Sasuke eyes the plan was perfect.

Sasuke push the bed room door open and quietly enter the room. Locking the door behined him so Kakashi couldn't escape. Sasuke stalked over to the man climbing on top of the sleeping ninja.

Kakashi groan when he felt a heavy weight on top of his stomach. Sasuke tiled Kakashi neck to the side and was now leaving love bites all over Kakashi neck and shoulder.

Kakashi slowly open his and was greeted to the sight of a very horny Sasuke on top of him. ''Wha-t the hell Sasuke!'' Kakashi scream.

''Shhhhh . . . . . you'll have plenty of time to scream my name later.'' Sasuke place his finger on Kakashi lips. Sasuke quickly pin Kakashi hands above his head with one hand and with the other he slip under Kakashi grey judging pants .

Sasuke pump Kakashi dick in his hand letting the man below him thrash in the pleasure.

''Ahhhhhhhh. . . . . mmmm. . . .. . st-op S-asuke.'' Kakashi let out blissful moan which was music to Sasuke ears. Sasuke was quite happy that his plan was working and wanted to take it a step farther.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi pants too his knee's and took Kakashi erction his mouth This sent Kakashi over the head and came in Sasuke mouth a cople seonds later.

Sasuke swoalled every bit of Kakashi licking his lips when was done.

''You tastse so good sensei .'' Sasuke purred.

**(End of Flashback)  
**  
''It was one time and it was only a blow job.'' Kakashi said to Deidara trying to defined himself.

Itachi was standing by Kakashi his face was bright red. It look as if the Uchiha was about to explode.

''Well if Sasuke got one then I want one. '' Itachi said reaching for Kakashi pants. Kakashi couldn't believe it he was going to be force to get a blow job. Something about that seem so wrong.

''Itachi wait please don't do this in front of them.'' Kakashi beg which was a major turn on for Itachi. Itachi thought for a minute he knew he couldn't make those two idiot leave anytime soon so why wait to take whats was his.

Itachi pull Kakashi pants to his ankles and lick the tip of Kakashi cock. Kakashi was so ashamed he was getting hard just by touch.

Deidara and Sasori were watching Itachi down on Kakashi with blushes on their face. ''Itachi just a horny slut isn't he Deidara?'' Sasori said licking his lips.


End file.
